Nothing Special
by Fluffy-luvr
Summary: DannyxVlad story, I've always liked the idea. Father son of course. What if Danny was abused by Jack practically his whole life and no one was none the wiser? What if instead of Danny being transformed by he was experimented on at a young age by Jack.
1. Prologue

_'thoughts'_

**Yelling**

"talking"

~~Prologue~~

"He's beautiful isn't he Jack." A tired voice says from a top the hospital sheets. Cradling a tiny infant with little tufts of black hair and a pair of the most vibrant violet eyes staring quietly and curiously at everything around it.

"Yeah Maddie, he's a real beaut. I just can't believe I finally have a sun, how grand! We can hunt ghosts together and go camping and...I just can't wait!" The overzealous voice of Jack Fenton, now a proud father of a four year old Jasmine and few minutes old Daniel Fenton couldn't keep his happiness to himself. Grabbing his puzzled daughter who just met the small child, rushed from the room to shout the news to anyone who would listen and those who wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 1 Samba of Solitude

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, thought I would try something new. Why not a DannyxVlad story, I've always liked the idea. Father son of course. What if Danny was abused by Jack practically his whole life and no one was none the wiser? What if instead of Danny being transformed by accident he was tested on by Jack at a younger age and was forced into becoming a halfa? How would Danny turn out, alone with no friends, no one at all to turn to, how would Vlad take this horrifying news when the family comes to visit?

Warning: Angst, lots of it. Caring, yet still cunning Vlad. Emotionally distraught Danny. Protective Clockwork **:p **

_'thoughts'_

**Yelling**

"talking"

~~Chapter 1 Samba of Solitude~~

(**12 years later**)

_'The basement gets colder every night, but it doesn't bather me...anymore. Twelve years I've been stuck down here, ever since mothers death, a mother I never got to know. So many experiments sometimes its just hard to breathe...mother.' __**CRASH! **_Fumbling noises and a string of curses could be heard as heavy foot falls made there way down to the basement. _'Wonder what Jack has in store for me this time. I...I just don't think I can take much more of this, but there isn't much I can do strapped to a table.' _heaving a weary sigh I brace my self for whatever tests Jack has planned.

Soon enough Jacks bulky figure could be seen tramping down the basement stairs, his harsh icy blues zeroing in on the only living thing down there.

"Listen **boy**, an old friend of mine has asked me over, he knows about both **you **unfortunately, and baby Jasmine. So your both coming along, but don't worry though I've come up with a nice ecto-collar to keep you in line." Jacks voice rang through my ears like several sirens screeching due to his last minute failed experiments. I could feel myself blacking out argh, I gasp turning my head to the side glaring at the wall, the last thing I see before the darkness takes me. _'I...can remember him saying something about a collar and a friend...' _then nothingness.

A quick jerk and a rough voice shouting something made me open my eyes in a start blinding me in the process. With a groan I closed my eyes yet again, the light being to bright just adding to the headache and all the noises I could now hear. Apparently I slept the whole drive, the bright light sadly wasn't death but the sun on my face and that horrible noise was something Jasmine was blaring on the radio. When we did pull up to this 'Friend' of Jack's I imagined nothing short of an old creepy castle with torture rooms and storm clouds in the backdrop, for the most part, I was right.

This friend lived in a huge mansion in the middle of an old forest in Wisconsin. I was suddenly and quite literally shoved out of my thoughts by Jack ever so nicely (shouting) at me for day dreaming and showing (demanding) me were to put his and Jasmines' luggage. While they wait for this friend to arrive. I myself had one backpack full of mostly shirts and pants with the occasional red shirt, which is fine with me, they are the only articles of anything I can call my own and for I am grateful.

I scolded myself for once again getting off task as I attempted to lift one of Jazz's heavier bags, which isn't going well considering the amount of movement I get in a day...next to none. When a shadow from behind blocked my view and the next thing I knew the luggage had mysteriously disappeared.

"wa-what?" Looking over my shoulder I see some old guy, well older guy not because of his gray hair, but choice of clothes. This guy definitely enjoyed being rich, from his button up silk shirts made of fine materials down to his sleek black swede shoes. He was also sporting an arrogant smirk. _'which was probably brought on by my confused face which was no doubt funny to him' _"smooth move Dan, real smooth." mumbling to myself doubtful that a guy like that could hear me over his ego anyways.

"Well now, what do we have here? Hmm, a little badger that can't lift much! How horrible. I guess I will lend a hand. Come, little badger." Just like that he's gone, and I guess he wants me to follow him.

After moving through that maze of a mansion following that strange man, who I now know as Masters, Jack's friend. I find myself drifting towards the front door in hopes of spending all my freedom outside, away from Jack and Jasmine...hopefully Masters as well. My plea for freedom was short lived as I saw Jack's friend, Masters coming my way. _'argh, where is Jack! Is he not Jack's friend! Why must he single me out, Damn I was so close, so close!' _I still reach for the door handle even when he spoke his greeting grinding my teeth in the process _'perfect.'._

"Why, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I myself, am Vlad Masters, owner of this lovely establishment. Jack is well, an idiot and Jasmine is his pride and joy, as I hear so much about her. But you are still a mystery to me! Not a name or favorite anything! Why I have every right to believe you aren't even his child, if it was not for your striking resemblance to lovely Madeline!" All the sarcasm and the unwanted banter, he sure loves to hear himself talk, oh man. Sighing I look at him dead on like his words didn't faze me, which they didn't I could careless what some friend of Jacks thinks of me.

"Well, there's nothing special about me. I do nothing, I am nothing and it's best to just forget about me." I turned to exit not caring what he thought as I made my way to the forest, my temporary safe haven.

With Vlad moments after

If he had turned around Danny would have caught Vlad's frown and the spark of anger in his eyes as he clinched his fists.

"Jack you fool, what have you done!" talking to no one particularly I head off to my study some things need to be done.

Back to Danny in the forest

"Silence is all I hear out here...its' nice." sighing in contempt I stretch out by this huge tree I found near a cave, not minding in the least that a pair of glowing green eyes are watching my every move. _'I do remember Vlad yammering on about the wonders of his mystical forest that surrounds his oh so wonderful establishment and blah, blah, blah.' _"That would explain a few things." I couldn't help the small smile forming on my face, yes peace and quite in a magical forest, I'll take what I can get." I hear a loud SNAP from behind when I noticed movement within the cave. _'so whatever that's in there has finally decided to come out. Perhaps I am a late snack, how fitting that would be.' _Looking over to the tree that now lays in pieces beside me, realizing that probably was what made the loud snapping sound.

**Grrrorrarr! **a grand growl echos throughout the forest scattering wild life and shaking me up a bit. "oh man, that was defiantly not a mountain lion, at a time like this, to think I am using sarcasm." _'then again I am talking to myself, so death over sarcasm doesn't sound like much of a stretch for me.' "_and just like that the growling stops and it's back silent again, I can't even see the eyes anymore!" '_I can however here shouting instead._ _oh man, sounds like Masters I thought he would just let me rot out here man.' _Deciding over the lesser of two evils not that hard when you think about it, creepy thing in the fores or Master blabbering about something he owns, yeah heading back was my best bet. _'besides if I stay on his good side maybe he'll let me stay out here._'


	3. Chapter 2 Dance amongst Royalty

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, thought I would try something new. Why not a DannyxVlad story, I've always liked the idea. Father son of course. What if Danny was abused by Jack practically his whole life and no one was none the wiser? What if instead of Danny being transformed by accident he was tested on by Jack at a younger age and was forced into becoming a halfa? How would Danny turn out, alone with no friends, no one at all to turn to, how would Vlad take this horrifying news when the family comes to visit?

_'Thoughts'_

**Yelling**

"Talking"

**Warning:** Angst, lots of it. Caring, yet still cunning Vlad. Emotionally distraught Danny. Protective Clockwork…eventually.

**Fluffy_Luvr: **"Before anyone says anything, I am fully aware how long it has taken me to update. I was honestly thinking of abandoning this Fic. Didn't think that many people would be interested in it and I am finding it hard to write in this style. So…I will be attempting Chapter 2 and see how it goes, would hate to get rid of a story so many people are enjoying, with what little I have supplied… And for that I am sorry and will make this Chapter much longer."

Also, I am going to try another writing style if it blows up in my face I am sure someone will tell me, and I'll go back to the way I wrote the First Chapter. But for now I am trying to keep it in only Danny's and Vlad's perspective ever other chapter. Next Chapter will be Vlad's take on Danny staying with him. The next chapter will start off with the ending of this chapter, The beginning of the Reunion!

~Chapter 2 A Dance amongst Royalty~

Walking back the way I came through the "Mystic forest" as I have dubbed it I wondered if Vlad was really all that worried, not that it mattered or anything, just him running around HIS forest looking for a brat just wouldn't seem like the highlight of my day, if I was him anyway.

"Daniel!" the frantic shout echoed through the slow darkening forest, and could be heard from miles.

I didn't say anything and instead kept my slow walking pace and followed the sound of Masters shouts. _'It's not my fault if the idiot wants to throw out his voice…Is it? Will this get me in trouble with Jack? Man, I just keep messing up today!' _

Finally reaching the distressed millionaire I took petty on him and announced my presents and was a bit shocked, in a blur of black and silver I found myself face to chest and on the receiving end of a bone crushing hug from a still very worried and fussy Vlad Masters.

"Not for the first time today have I thought that you're crazy, ya know Masters." Sighing I tried to pull away knowing it would all be in vain, his arms were wrapped around my waist in a vise, there was no escape. _'Yes because this is my luck, although…It's still better than a beating from Jack.'_

"You, you silly little badger, you shouldn't go running off like that Vlad mumbled reassuringly while running shaky fingers through my hair. '_I am sure it's more for him then me. Who knew Jack was friends with such a mother hen of a guy? I thought he was supposed to be ruthless, just when you think you know a guy.'_

"Uh, Masters you let me outside remember? I didn't think I'd be out so late, it is getting kind' a dark out huh? I blushed at my on ignorance of the time and looked up at Vlad. He finally stopped mumbling and for that I was glad, he was kind of freaking me out.

"Now, my boy you know it's fine and dandy to go outside but you've spent the whole day wondering about! It's almost dark son, you haven't eaten a meal today! And the Reunion is about to start and well, one might get lost out here! So come along, I'll have the servants cook you up something and we will get you a fresh change of clothes ready for this evening!"

Vlad's constant pushing and prattling as he let go from the hug was starting to bug me, but at least that little moment was over with and the old Vlad was back. _'Something in my chest hurts, I don't know… when he pulled away it's like… a part of me is missing now, how strange.' _

Finally arriving back at the mansion I noticed all the cars parked outside the drive around, I can't really call it a driveway like normal people because Vlad Masters isn't a normal person, his Driveway looks like a Drive Around which is why I dubbed it so. It was a long cobble paved path around a huge circular water fountain that leads around to the main gate which featured a huge capital "V.M" right in the middle. Yes that was defiantly a Drive Around. Blinking out of my thoughts on Vlad's strange Drive around I watched as Vlad sauntered up the walkway, he doesn't walk like normal people as I have said before Masters' just isn't normal._ 'In my mind Masters is sauntering, anyone with a Drive around can saunter instead of walk; yeah that's what he did. How strange, but the word suits his big head.' _ He then began to make several exaggerated hand gestures at two nervous looking maids that bowed quickly and skittered back into the mansion like two frightened mice. _'Hmm, weird how his servants are scared of him,_ _wonder if he enforces labor laws or threatens to doc pay, that would suck.'_

"-iel, room you- be staying in. Daniel? Are you even listening to a word I am saying? Honestly as a guest I must say-"

"Please Masters, spare me. I'll pay more attention, eh, not that I wasn't to begin with! Did I mention how lovely this place is?"

Flailing my hands back and forth hoping to get his attention off my inattentiveness knowing that's probably one of his big pet peeves; _'ha, yeah I can see that; Rule number one: Pay attention to me! Those maids didn't know what they were getting into.'_ His gaze zeroed in on me and for a moment he said nothing, then just like that he turns with an appraising look to the door.

"Ah Yes! My décor, you see it was imported from this fine designer in-" _'If I hadn't been paying attention I would have dismissed that look, I know I've seen that look some were before, what is it though?'_

We stopped in front of this nicely lavished room with anything a normal person would ever need and more. _'I only have that metal table in the lab, and even I can tell most people wouldn't have these kinds of things. Geese, where's Jack and Jazz anyways?' _Well knowing my questions won't get answered in my head, unless I am some kind of physic genius, which would be awesome. I held back a sigh and made my way over to the still bragging Vlad who had since moved into the room gesturing to all kinds of things and going on about there origins. _'Yeah like that's fun to listen to…'_

"Masters, where's Ja-err, d.a.d and Jazz?" _'Smooth Dan could you have enunciated dad a little slower, almost slipped and called him Jack too in front of Masters of all people!' _Vlad looked at me funny for a bit, he didn't immediately go back into a long winded fuss over furniture, so that met he paused for thought. _'And he goes on about me being a good guest, he doesn't even know were all his guests are! That's way worse, hosts have to know that stuff, in your face Masters, wait, why do I care, man he's getting to me. It's that overzealous big head of his!'_

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this so soon my boy, but you see Jack has already left with Jasmine. They left around noon I believe, saying something about an early recital young Jasmine had to attend, dreadfully sorry. In your absence I offered to take you in for a while until Jack could come get you, being the ever generous friend I am! Isn't this wonderful little badger, we can-"

'_At some point I just have to block him out, there is just no way someone could possibly listen to that smirking idiot talk, it's just too much. So, Jack and Jasmine left without me huh? Didn't see that one coming, maybe this was part two of Jack's torture, leave me with his mother hen of a friend and have that weirdo monologue me to death, the horror of it all…I'll take this over being experimented on any day.'_

"Uh, yeah wonderful Masters just w-"

a knock on the door interrupted anything I was about to say as one of those skittering maids made their way over to Vlad some type of trey in hand the other maid trailing behind with a nicely pressed tux and matching polished dress shoes.

"Ah, Maple, Victoria, so nice of you two, to finally arrive with Young Daniel's food and clothes for tonight's events."

Although he said nothing but flattering things, the look on his face said other wise, and I was beginning to think he was either, crazy, bipolar, or both. _'Is it legal to compliment someone and stare death at them at the same time?'_

The poor maids didn't even say anything to frightened they just bowed the one holding the dress clothes was Maple, I think… She ran to the bed bowed twice placed the clothes on the bed and was out the door before I could blink. Leaving Victoria with the trey of which I can only assume food is on to sizzle under Vlad's steady gaze, it's quite impressive if I must say so. _'Poor Victoria I would help you, but I think I am actually in someone's good graces for once and I don't want to rune it over whatever it is that you did.'_

Vlad narrowed his gaze to a fine line as the trembling Victoria took a few uncertain steps forward.

"Well, are you just going to **s**tand there you imbecile?"

Vlad's bark like command jolting Victoria out of what stupor she was in quickly scuffles the rest of the way over to me and places the trey on the night stand table then bows three times rather fast with two quick; "I am sorry Master, Masters, it wont happen again Master, Masters!" then scuttles on out closing the door quickly and quietly behind her. _'Not even going to look back. I don't blame her; ouch Vlad really grills his servants.'_

For a moment neither one of us said anything. Vlad still glaring at the door as if it would burst into flames _'Actually I think it would if he stared a bit longer.' _I walked over to the bed and sat down cautious of the clothes the maid set out and begin a new hobby of trying to guess why Vlad is shear evil to everyone here but me. _'Wonder if I get a consolation prize for being "The One" for whatever's going on around here.'_

"Sorry about that my boy, **s**ome people are just too simple minded and cannot handle the simplest of tasks put out before them."

Vlad's ever present smile back on his face as he walks closer to the bed looking at the trey Victoria had brought in with a calculating gaze. _'I can only imagine what he's thinking about, that poor Victoria. Surly he wouldn't fire a maid over something as silly as not preparing a meal fast, that's crazy!'_

"Right." I mumbled looking up at the large expanse of ceiling. '_How is anyone suppose to respond to that_?' A tap on my should jostled me from further musings on the poor maid, only to find Vlad peering down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Something bothering you my boy?"

Vlad's hand still gripped my shoulder as he knelt before me. _'Man does he have to have such a strong grip ouch!'_ My eyes turn green without me noticing sometimes when I am aggravated, so says Jack and by the quick flash of curiosity I seen in his eyes before the concern was back, I am guessing they just did again. _'Well, damn maybe he'll think it's a trick of the light or something.'_

"No, nothing's wrong Masters. Don't you have a Reunion to host or something?"

A bit nervous I tried to get him to let go by placing my right hand over his, maybe he would get the hint, it's a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh come now little badger, if there's **a**nything bothering you, I assure you, I can take care of the problem, no matter what it might be."

His grip tightened for just a second before giving the hand I held over his a light pat and releasing his hold. _'Was he threatening someone…for me? I bet he wouldn't be so confident if he knew the person bothering me was __**h**__is best friend. That's what everything comes down to isn't it __**J**__ack __**F**__enton the bane of my __**e**__xistence!' _a little upset that Vlad would dare make such a promise I glared at him then turned to look at the night table.

"Whatever you say, **M**asters." I mumble still glaring at that stupid trey on the night table. _'What brought that on all the sudden? Vlad's been nothing but nice to me and how do I repay it? By being a brat, way to fuck things up again Dan, geeze I can't do anything right! That's probably why Jack locked me up, oh no wait he did that because I killed mom. Silly of me to forget that-' _

"Son, are you sure you're alright?" Vlad's concerned voice cut through my thoughts like a butter knife.

"Ye-ah, yeah Masters I' am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shifting around on the bed I glanced over at the dress clothes then back at the food trey. Vlad took the hint and turned to leave.

"Hurry and eat little badger, you don't want to miss the Reunion do you?"

Vlad's teasing voice echoed throughout the large expense of the room. _'Finally I didn't think he would ever leave.' _I peaked under the Trey lid and found a well made dinner of what I think was mashed potatoes, green beans, with some type of beef and greens. _'hmm, think I will skip this. Most of that stuff I've never even seen! No way I am trying that!' _

Giving my head a good shake and sighing in defeat I decide to get this over with and put on a show in these dress clothes. Who knows, maybe I'll get to keep these?


	4. Chapter 3 A Polite Way to say No

**Disclaimer: **What if Danny was abused by Jack practically his whole life and no one was none the wiser? What if instead of Danny being transformed by accident he was tested on by Jack at a younger age and was forced into becoming a halfa? How would Danny turn out, alone with no friends, no one at all to turn to, how would Vlad take this horrifying news when the family comes to visit?

_'Thoughts'_

**Yelling**

"Talking"

**Warning:** Angst, lots of it. Caring, yet still cunning Vlad. Emotionally distraught Danny. Protective Clockwork…eventually.

~Chapter 3: The Polite way to say "No"~

(Just so I don't confuse anyone Vlad is doing this in the morning while Danny is in the basement with Jack…and so I am making Vlad's entrance a sum up of all Danny's unanswered questions [2 chapters + the Reunion all in one] much longer yay!)

~~~**Day of the Reunion [Vlad's P.O.V]** ~~~

Lifeless, silent and cold. **V**ery, very **c**old, if my opinion of the Ghost Zone was ever asked upon, I would tell them how pathetic it truly is. This world needs a better ruler, this world **n**eeds Vlad Plasmius.

Floating over the vast expanse of green and hovering around certain areas of darkness three times, following all the signs as told. _'With little result…Come on now, where is that blast- Skulker that useless Huntsman!'_

"Plasmius, to what do I owe the honor?" a wizened voice echoes through the green bog.

Turning around ready to blast the ghost that thought it was a good idea to sneak up on me, I find that the tower in which I had been searching three whole hours for has appeared before me in all its dark mysterious glory. Walls laden in shadows, off grey granites, giving a whole new meaning to 'bleak and miserable' décor; _'I imagine the Victorian style is just up Clockworks ally, he's never stricken me as a twenty first century ghost' _.

The Keeper of Time stood shadowed in the door, blue as most are, old and hunched over, staff in hand, a frown harrowing his old visage. Upon closer inspection a jagged scar can be seen running along the left side of his face from forehead past an aluminous amber eye down to mid cheek, a long white beard showing from under a dark purple hood clasped together with the clocks gear insignia. _'Just as the file said, how interesting.' _

"Ah, Clockwork, do you know how **t**ime consuming it was to **f**ind this place? No, no I am sure you do, absolute waste of three perfect hours I could have been well on to my next set task, yet here I am in front of **y**ou, who I well know chose to show at this specific time!" _'How infuriating, alas I was warned.'_

A youthful chuckling was heard from the tower entrance as Clockwork form morphed into that of an infant, wide grin spread upon toothless gums as the ghostling turned, floating back into his tower.

Raising my right hand to press my forefinger and thumb to the bridge of my nose, in a fruitless effort to stave off an upcoming headache, then heavily sighing at the uselessness of it all. _'This had best be well worth it, I still have a Reunion to cater. I wonder how Daniel is, oh Madeline dear how I miss you so -'_

"Time cannot be slowed down for no one being Plasmius; I have my own schedules to keep after all. Perhaps you have hours left yet to waste, some would call this discovery, yet some still would call this a journey into a new life. What, I wonder will you call the path with which you walk." Clockworks childish voice drifts through the air with calm serenity.

Nothing is said without reason when dealing with the Master of Time.

After staring at the floating figure for a while then following yet gain the purple cloaked, now adult ghost, heading past endless flights of stairs and phasing through a few walls. When Clockwork stops, turning those glowing red eyes pierce through me with such a knowing that I am suddenly aware, he's not talking about the reason I am here, for I am more than sure he **k**nows this, but is in fact subtly hinting on what's to come in a way one whom works with time could. _'Something good I hope, discovering paths? Of course, you senile old ghost, one cannot rule a world without discovering the path of greatness!'_

~~~**Vladimir Castle Wisconsin**~~~

"Huntsman, get your pathetic excuse for a ghost bounty hunter presence in here! I have little time for your games and even less to spend in my office." Striding across the lovely Packers colored rug in front of my grandeur oak desk and finally coming to a stop beside my comfy soft leathered office chair setting a hand on the armrest; _'Sometimes the rewards of wealth are very much worth all the hassle…and yet-'_

"**Skulker**!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time!" The bulking cyber ghost loomed in, half floating through the wall as he sticks his flaming ember mane through, eyes a glow, more fierce acidic in annoyance.

"Setting traps takes precise movements and intense concentration. How else do you expect me to catch that little whelp?!" Floating through the wall and landing with a **t**hump on the floor, hulking cyber suit sputtering and hissing with each minor movement the big lug takes.

Skulker huffs like the child he is turning away to glare daggers at the wall, all the while the cannon on his left wrist whining then beeping, an indication that all traps were set and in motion.

Subtly moving the chair aside, bracing my hands on either side of the desk, I put all of the today's frustration into glaring at the idiotic ghost. _'Butter biscuits; is it so hard to follow the simplest of orders?' _ "**Y**ou are to round up those ghost vultures and **y**ou are to gather all entail on Jack Fenton and just so you remember, **y**ou are to collect young Jasmine after her dance recital this evening! Not the **L**unch lady, not the **B**ox ghost and most defiantly **n**ot **Technus**! **H**ave I made myself clear, or are those simple tasks too much for you? **G**ood I didn't think so.

Glowing red eyes and ecto blasts are always good incentives, After all, competent pawns **a**re getting harder to find these days. One doesn't just take the queen on a chess board, it takes a few well-placed movements and perhaps a nudge from a **b**lack knight, but in the end the queen is taken. _'Time, that's all I need…no, time cannot be slowed but perhaps it can take a nice detour, schedules can be rearranged after all.' _

A sudden knock to the door shakes away all thoughts of chess and allies, glaring at the now open door as a maid pokes her head in, frantic and fearful.

"M…Master Masters, t...t…the first guests…have begun...-"

"**Enough** you blubbering servant girl, prepare the rooms and be gone, if you cannot form simple sentences then leave my presence, I've little time and patients for your sniveling!"

The door closes with a soft 'click' and I am left alone, finally for some piece and quite. Fools, all of them, glancing out the large bay window overlooking the drive as a familiar RV enters through the gates, slowing to a halt out front. _'So it begins. The first move is mine Jack, which piece will you play __**o**__ld friend.'_

~~~**Entrance Hall Vladimir Castle**~~~

After dressing in more Reunion appropriate attire I decided making my way to the entrance hall to great the Fentons' would be right on schedule for once. Standing on the top most step in front of the entrance, I couldn't help but notice that young Daniel was doing the servants tasks. Not for the first time this day I heave and aggravated sigh knowing that fool Jack wouldn't bother with asking a servants assistance, honestly. Just this once for Madeline's sake I decided to play 'nice guy' and help the little badger; _'Why am I paying a staff when they don't even do __**t**__heir job properly, a travesty really.'_

Sneaking up behind the young fellow I grab the heaver luggage before it, heaven forbids, crushed him.

"wa-what?" Looking over his shoulder the little badger finally notices the bags didn't simply vanish into thin air, he mumbles something along the lines of; "Smooth move." But other, than that I am not quite certain. Wishing I had more time to introduce myself, but knowing its near impossible with someone like Jack around, I smile nudging Daniel along, for this is the first time the little one is seeing me; _'How professional would I be If I said; Hi Daniel, I am sorry I couldn't be your father Madeline didn't accept my offer, but that doesn't mean I don't know you. Yes, I am sure he would take that well.'_

"Well now, what do we have here? Hmm, a little badger that can't lift much! How horrible. I guess I will lend a hand. Come, little badger." I usher through the entrance hall keeping on look for one of my many disappearing maids, knowing most will be in the second ball room working on last minute details for the reunion.

Leading Daniel into the foyer, I noticed his eyes seemed to frost as they glazed in thought. _'Eyes like Maddie, whatever are you thinking son?'_ Glancing back at Jack as he takes Jasmine by the arm dragging her around to show her all my Packers paraphernalia, I wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Maddies' wonderful son. Attempting to lead him up the foyer stairs was all but futile, before I knew it, I was derailed by that buffoon Jack grabbing my arm bellowing all the while about his **d**arling daughter, glancing back towards the foyer entrance I growl in annoyance as I spot young Daniel attempting to leave. _'No, no! You just got here; you're not leaving just yet.' _Growling again at Jack and by this point, feeling much like a dragons whose been poked far too many times, I wrench my arm free from Jacks vise all the while calling on Mipsy or Missy the blundering servant girl standing idle through this whole process. _'Unbelievable, she will be fired before breakfast tomorrow I'll see to it __**personally…useless!**__'_

"Missy, show Jack and Jasmine to the waiting area, they shall only be a few minutes, **n**ow!" the made jumped startled as she scurried over to Jack and Jasmine ushering them to the second setting room off to the right of the entrance hall, across from the first dining area. _'You can't escape that easily little one.'_

"Why, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I myself am Vlad Masters, owner of this lovely establishment. After gesturing to both ends of the large foyer, I smiled rather sharp knowing my business babble is more than enough to keep the young one guessing.

'_Of course it never hurts to tell the truth…ever once in a, decade.' _

"Jack is well, and idiot and Jasmine is his pride and joy, _'Which I find rather puzzling, Daniel is much more acceptable, although I might be a bit bias-'_as I hear so much about her. But you are still a mystery to me! _'The fact stands, had I not received am "Its' A Boy" congratulate the day of young Daniel's birth…which I still have. I would know next to nothing about him!' _Not a name or favorite anything! Why I have every right to believe you aren't even his child, if it was not for your striking resemblance to lovely Madeline!"

The young lad looked in thought, as a painful expression filtered across his face for all but a second before vanishing, in place was his ever present masked of mild announce and humor as he rolled his eyes, glancing back at the entrance door and shrugging.

"Well, there's nothing special about me. I do nothing, I am nothing and it's best to just forget about me." And with those quite words of wisdom he turns fully and leaves entrance door closing a bit harsh.

"_Well, there's nothing special about me. I do nothing, I am nothing and it's best to just forget about me."_

'_Those words…__**J**__ack all this time I've been keeping track of him and something like this escapes me? Have I grown so blind to another's torture that I could easily over look Maddies' child suffering, for how long has this gone on? I knew Jack had a temper, we all did. But this…that __**f**__ool... Nothing can top my childhood, I am sure the boy wouldn't be opposed to living with me as Jack has planned.'_

A little disappointed but not detoured in the least I head to the second setting room for a brief chat. _'The fool thinks leaving Daniel with me will 'teach him a lesson' does he? Finally some pieces are falling together smoothly, I had intended an extended invitation, and this however is much more rewarding.'_

"Jack, lovely seeing you again, I apologize for the wait catering is such a **s**tressful endeavor!" Smiling brightly I lightly pat Jacks broad shoulder as he nods and pulls a vanilla folder from his hideous orange hazmat suit; _'Oh, what's this! Has Christmas come early?' _I chuckle again as he fumbles around gathering the papers before presenting them to me.

"Yeah, no problem V-man, I er-well, the boy…Danny he's a bit of a trouble maker, can't stay in line and I know how proper you are and. Well, what do ya say, can you take him off my hands? I know it's asking a lot, but you **a**re his godfather and taking him back with us will just make things worse, what with all the ghost activity we've been getting, I don't need a brat acting out getting in my way ya know?" Jack wrung his hands nervously glancing at me periodically.

"Hmm, I don't know Jack. Such a huge responsibility, I am a single billionaire, I could give him anything. But, I haven't the first clue on how to deal with kids, young or teen." Steepling my fingers and glancing down at the important legal documents, than back to the nervous Jack I couldn't hold the smirk back.

"Of course, for a friend in need, I suppose for a man like myself taking in young Daniel could be a _journey into a new life_ no? I am sure a few lessons in etiquette are all the boy needs." Sifting through the legal papers once more for show, then signing my name along the bottom in flourish right next to Jacks, not to my surprise I am the only guardian now of young Daniel for the simpleton was foolish enough to give me full legal guardianship of one Daniel Jameson Fenton. _'Christmas indeed.' _

"That's it then, no more legal mumbo jumbo?" Jack looks up hopeful at my nod he jumps from his seat grabbing Jasmine all the while, knocking her out of the light daze she had been in moments before.

"Thanks V-man, you're a life saver! I am glad we got to talk it's been ages, but Jazzy here has a few dance recitals and we can't be missing any, you know how those teachers can get." Jack frantically waves his hands almost knocking down a signed Packers photo in the process. _'Idiot, just leave! My head, Nutter Butters, I still have guest to entertain…Daniel! Oh… creampuffs!'_

"Yes, it's fine, have a wonderful time dancing Jasmine and do send me results I would **l**ove to hear all about them. Have Missy escort you out, if I am not mistaken Ms. Harriet is due to arrive." Standing I usher them over to Missy who by stroke of luck was standing just outside the setting looking hesitant as ever.

'_Now, where is Daniel…Forest…Ghost Forest...Oh Butter Biscuits!' _After watching Jack pull the Fenton RV around the drive I made a frantically dash towards the forest changing into Plasmius hoping all the while the boy wasn't to scuffed up, or worse. _'No, no…nothing worse I __**w**__ill find him.' _

**~~~Ghost Forest [Outside Vladimir Castle]~~~**

"Daniel!" Where in blazes, when I get my hands on that boy, growling as another foolish apparition crosses my path. Charging up a few ecto blasts I quickly rid myself of that small annoyance. After a brief pause hearing a slight rustling I decide to check it out, shifting smoothly from Plasmius and switching my annoyance for this whole situation to frantic concern, I head closer to the rustling sound. _'If this is another worthless apparition, Skulker will have a __**new**__ mission very soon.'_

I gave a sigh of relief when I heard Daniels' calm indifferent voice calling me over. _'oh, there you are little badger, why must he always be so calm in situations that warrant fear?' _in a blur of black and silver I latched myself to the stoic little child, babbling aimlessly all the while searching for any signs of injuries or that a fight of any kind _'especially supernatural'_, had not taken place.

"Not for the first time today have I thought that you're crazy, ya know Masters." Daniel says rather warily all the while attempting to pull away from me. _'No you don't, I've lost you once already this day, you're stuck with me for the rest of the night.' _I tighten my hold before Daniel gets the hint and just relaxes. Laying my chin against his hair I couldn't help but smile at how easy it was, getting such a reaction from the little one.

"You, you silly little badger, you shouldn't go running off like that." I mumbled reassuringly while running false shaken fingers through Daniels' hair. '_With all these theatrics I should have perhaps taken up acting.'_

"Uh, Masters you let me outside remember? I didn't think I'd be out so late, it is getting kind' a dark out huh? A blush spread across young Daniels' face, he mumbled something while looking at me, eyes a lite with confusion, brows drawn in a bit.

"Now, my boy you know it's fine and dandy to go outside but you've spent the whole day wondering about! It's almost dark son, you haven't eaten a meal today! And the Reunion is about to start and well, one might get lost out here! So come along, I'll have the servants cook you up something and we will get you a fresh change of clothes ready for this evening!"

**~~~Ballroom that night~~~**

"_Whatever you say, __**M**__asters…Ye-ah, yeah Masters I' am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_

Those words, they shouldn't affect me and yet, there has to be **s**ome reason; _"Ye-ah, yeah Masters I' am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" _Why wouldn't he be…_'__**Why **__wouldn't __**h**__e be?' _ I notice young Daniel standing by the appetizers looking as aloof as ever, there was a brief moment, in which, I had thought the little badger wouldn't show at all. _"Ye-ah, yeah Masters I' am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" _Cream tarts! Why does that simple statement keep barging me!? _'Worse things could've happened…worse I __**know**_, _I've lived it.' _So why-

"Masters, Vlad Masters is that really you?" a smooth inquisitive females voice drifted over the noise breaking me from the less than pleasing thoughts of my childhood; _'or lack thereof…' _

Glancing to the side I watch as Daniel looks questionably at the woman beside him who was the one to speak; _'long brunette hair pulled into a low ponytail, Asian origins, red overcoat and business skirt ensemble. Not the best, but at the least formal. Ah, this could be only one person.' _ So the badger believes no one would willingly talk to me, I am all most hurt, all most.

"What a nice surprise Miss Harriet Chin. It is to my understanding you are now a well-known Reporter, Amity News Correct?" Daniel frowns at this as I stand by his side lifting my arm to rap around his shoulders, thankfully he does nothing. Harriet looks from Daniel to me then a blinding smile lights her face. _'Reporters and there gossip it's sickening at the __**b**__est of times.'_

"Yes, yes that's right! This **must **be your son, has to be, I mean the resemblance is uncanny no? I knew you and Madeline were destine for each other." She prattled on making Daniel more and more uncomfortable. The nerve of this women, alas who could blame her. _'Even __**I**__ thought Maddie would be mine.'_ I was saved from saying anything as Skulker decided now would be a good time to wreck a whole weeks' worth of planning.

**CRASH**

**AHH**

**GHOST**

**RUN**

**HURRY**

**LOOK**

**EEEK**

**ANOTHER ONE**

Chaos, in other words ensued. After making sure Daniel was taken by Harriet to safety, I phased into Plasmius. Looking around at the now ruined ballroom, and growling at every shadow I saw.

"**Skulker**, please remind me **w**hy you are in my employment again? Wraiths, really! Are you **t**rying to harm my guests?" The ghost mecha had the decency to look ashamed; _'Careful planning indeed! Morons, both alive and protoplasmic, I am more surprised this didn't happen earlier.' _

"Hey, just cool it out a bit Plasmius I got that information and the red haired child is in that chamber room, those wraiths will run that Dairy King out just you wait!" Skulker boomed cannon rose as he blasted one wraith sending it wailing into a wall.

"Yes, then what will be left of **my mansion**! Get these apparitions out of my sight and I want to hear nothing from you until you're called upon. The last thing Daniel needs to see is your blundering self." Sighing I blast one of the stray wraiths herding it along with the others before leaving the rest to Skulker.

Phasing out of my Plasmius form I head towards the entrance hall. Not a sound was made, wondering if perhaps my guests have left.

"Mister Masters, a Miss Chin is out front with a T.V. crew, young Master Daniel is with her. She…she's live, what should I do?" one of my ghost servants replied half phased through the wall.

'_Chocolate rumple cakes! Can nothing go as planned, just one time?'_


End file.
